


Colonel Fantastic and Dr. Genius

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, erotic humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which John writes a big old Mary Sue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Romancing McShep 2017 and (belatedly) for International Fanworks Day.

  ******

John pulled himself blearily out of a weird dream about running endlessly through the concrete tunnels of Cheyenne Mountain, his boots thudding on the rock and echoing as he ran. He was needed somewhere urgently and he was going to . . . he had to . . . He shook his head. No, it was gone, dissolved into nothingness. At least he hadn't lost his pants. Those dreams were the worst, especially when he had to take pantsless meetings with Landry.

He peered about, trying to figure out what had woken him. At his desk, Rodney was hunched over John's laptop in a pool of lamplight, muttering under his breath. "Oh come on!" Rodney snorted. "I do _not_ have a heart-shaped ass."

John's stomach clenched and his breath caught. Suddenly he was wide awake, heart pounding. "McKay, what in hell are you doing here." He tried to sound menacing, but his voice was a little too strained and high-pitched.

"Discovering your ambitions to be a novelist, Colonel," Rodney said, not looking up. "I mean, I knew you had delusions of literary grandeur what with the Russian tome, but I had no idea you were working on your own epic."

"That's private," John growled. Even if he and Rodney had started a fuck-buddy thing, and even if John maybe wanted something more than that, there was still no reason to let Rodney walk all over—

"Oh, calm down." Rodney fixed him with a narrow-eyed stare. "You asked me to report back asap on the glitch with the puddlejumper bay door release mechanism. I came by to tell you it's all fixed, but you were obviously exhausted so I let you sleep. I was checking your system for malware to pass the time when I noticed this file called 'Colonel Fantastic and Dr. Genius', cunningly hidden inside a folder labelled ‘fuck off rodney'—nice try on the misdirection there, but maybe next time don't leave it on your desktop."

John flopped back and groaned, throwing an arm across his eyes. "You've got no right to go into my—"

"So you'd rather _Radek_ found it on the next maintenance check?"

John had no answer for that. He'd gotten drunk to write it, knowing Rodney would probably find it—Rodney found everything, eventually. He'd sworn he wasn't going to write this stuff again, but he hadn't deleted it, had even jerked off thinking about it, sitting there on his laptop like an unexploded grenade.

John put both arms over his face, blushing to recall what was in the file. It was just jerk-off wish fulfillment and he knew better than to indulge in those sort of fantasies. Christ, he’d been an idiot, Rodney would—

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Rodney was crouched beside him, a hand on his shoulder. “Quit panicking. What, you thought I’d turn you in or, what, deck you or something?” John risked a sidelong glance. Rodney had that familiar _I am surrounded by morons_ look on his face, but he was smiling crookedly. “I’m flattered, you idiot. Move over.”

John was forcibly shoved closer to the far edge of the narrow cot and Rodney plonked himself down, leaning back against the wall decorations whose purpose John had never been able to divine although they whispered to him of mysterious tech. Rodney had John’s laptop propped up against his knees.

“McKay, you can’t—”

“That’s Dr. Genius to you, Colonel Fantastic. But seriously, that’s some fixation with my ass you’ve got. 'Bubble butt', 'heart-shaped ass', 'rounded globes'. Colonel Fantastic really likes getting his hands on that ass, huh? Oh, wow, and not just his hands—” 

“ _Jesus_.” John felt his ears flush crimson. “Rodney, please.”

“No, no, you’re in sore need of expert literary criticism here, Colonel. I mean, it’s one cliché after another. Dr. Genius’s ‘pert nipples’ and ‘strong shoulders’—well, that’s just accurate I guess—and his ‘piercing blue eyes’, ‘eyes blue as the summer sky’,’ ‘ice-blue eyes’, oh, and my personal favorite: ‘The doctor’s laser-like blue gaze stripped the Colonel bare, all his feelings exposed.’ Hmm, I wouldn’t have pegged you as into humiliation, but we can give it a try if you like. Typical that with you it’s about feelings, not physical nakedness. Knock it off it with the epithets though—names are always better.” 

John, who hadn’t realized until his dick got hard that he _was_ into erotic humiliation, gaped up at Rodney, who was tapping away, engrossed in, what, _editing_ John’s nonsense? “Christ, Rodney, it’s not meant for goddamn publication. It’s _porn_.”

“All the more reason to have standards. There’s nothing worse than badly written porn. Hmm.” Rodney peered intently at the screen. “I don’t think bodies can do that.” He shot John a considering look. “Well, maybe _yours_ could, given enough motivation. Also, I seem to have an extra set of hands.”

“Hands are a turn-on,” John muttered sullenly. Rodney’s sure were. Long-fingered and strong, flailing and pointing and hot-wiring Ancient tech and fluttering around him and hardly ever _touching_ him, goddamn it.

“Well, maybe so, yes, but that’s got to go. It’s creepy.” Rodney tapped some more. “This bit, I like this bit, though,” and ignoring John’s groans of protest, he began reading aloud. “ 'The Colonel writhed pleasurably, wrists pinned to the bed, helplessly trapped under Dr. Genius’s strong bulk, his aching cock riding the crease of the doctor's hip'.” Rodney tilted his head consideringly. “Not sure about ‘bulk’, mind you, but it’s part of your thing about being held down so I’ll let you get away with it.”

“Don’t have a thing,” John muttered desperately, arms back over his burning face.

Rodney reached down and gripped his now very hard cock through the bed covers. “Oh I think you do. Quite a few things, in fact, and I look forward to cataloging them all."

“Christ,” John hissed, curling up around Rodney’s hand on his cock. “Quit . . .”

“Really?” Rodney, the bastard, asked almost conversationally. “You want me to quit?”

John gritted his teeth. “Quit. Teasing.” He pushed vaguely at the laptop, trying to get Rodney to put the damn thing and its embarrassing contents down.

Rodney grinned and slid it onto the nightstand. He rolled on top of John, pressing him down with his weight, strong thighs bracketing John’s. With his left hand he grasped John’s right wrist, holding it up above John’s head until John was panting. Rodney shifted his hips to one side, his other hand finding John’s cock again. “Getting rid of the laptop’s not going to do you any good, Colonel.” Rodney relinquished John’s cock and tapped his own temple. “My memory’s been honed by two PhDs. It’s not quite eidetic, but near enough.”

“Asshole,” John croaked, as Rodney squeezed his cock again. John could feel Rodney as well, hard and hot against his thigh. “Just . . . I want . . .”

“Mmm?” Rodney hummed happily. “The evidence from your foray into fiction suggests that you want more than just to get off, John."

“No, no, just, _ohgod_ , getting off’s fine,” John gasped, pushing up into Rodney’s grip a little desperately. “Getting off’s a-okay.”

“Really?” Rodney regarded John, a slight smirk on his lips. Not that John was staring at his lips. “Because what struck me, reading your bodice-ripper—”

“Not a b-bodice-ripper, jeez,” John muttered, flushing again.

Rodney raised his eyebrows and began quoting. “ ‘In frantic haste, Dr. Genius tore open the Velcro fastenings of the Colonel’s tac vest and ripped it off, pushing up his black t-shirt to get his hands on the Colonel’s manly chest’.”

“Yeah, yeah, point taken, get on with it,” John rasped, writhing in embarrassment. Christ, if he got any more turned on he was going to come in his pants.

“Get on with it?” Rodney shook his head, leaning in, one hand tight around John’s wrist and the other caressing John’s dick through his boxers. “But that’s not really what you want, is it?” His voice was a low whisper, a caress. John could only groan and move against him helplessly. “Because what struck me, reading your venture into erotic fiction, was the amount of _kissing_.”

“Kissing’s . . . hot,” John panted, trying to rub his dick against Rodney’s without much success. If Rodney would only jerk him off properly, but no, he just kept teasing, damn it.

“As it happens, I’m with you there, John.” Rodney bent down and licked across John’s slightly parted lips and John involuntarily strained upward, his mouth opening. “It’s hot, and it’s also _very_ romantic.”

“Nah,” John gasped raggedly. “Sexy kissin’. Stick your tongue down my throat, c’mon. Fuck my mouth. Nothin’ sappy ’bout that.”

“Oh, but sappy’s what you _want_ , isn’t it, John?” Rodney began kissing John, soft, light kisses punctuating his words. “Sappy,” _kiss_ “sweet,” _kiss_ “and ever so romantic. C’mon, John,” _kiss_ , “give it up for me,” _kiss_ , “let me have it all.”

It was too much. John moaned, going limp as he let himself feel it, feel everything. Rodney kept on kissing him sweetly, softly, licking into his mouth as he murmured endearments, and the last of John's barriers dissolved. “Want you,” he said brokenly. “I, I . . .”

Rodney’s breath was warm on his cheek. “Say it, John, let it out." He kissed John's closed eyelids. "Come on, give it to me.”

“ _Love you_ ,” John rasped. “Love you so goddamn _much_ ,” and he moaned as Rodney kissed him again, kissed the hell out of him, kissed him until he came in Rodney’s hand, every part of him Rodney’s.

 ******

”Well, I’d call that a success,” Rodney murmured into the back of John’s neck, pressing his lips there and making John shiver pleasurably. Rodney was spooned around him, sated and drowsy after coming in John’s mouth following a short but action-packed blow-job. A pity they hadn't been able to draw it out, as John liked giving blow-jobs a lot, but it turned out that reducing him to a big old heap of mush was a massive turn-on for Rodney.

"Mmm." John snuggled back into Rodney's warmth. It had felt like such a risk, leaving the story for him to find. John had tapped it out carefully on the keyboard, lip caught between his teeth as he wrote cliché after ludicrously romantic cliché, already achingly hard at the thought of Rodney finding it, and mocking him, and breaking him down, making him own the feelings he kept locked inside.

Rodney'd known what he needed, but then Rodney always knew. Maybe it'd be easier next time, when John had feelings backed up to his eyeballs, making his head spin and his jaw clench. Maybe next time when he poured it all out in another story of Colonel Fantastic and Dr. Genius it wouldn't feel like quite such a risk. 

Because Rodney'd played along, and he knew John and wanted him, maybe even . . . yeah, that too.

Even if John was a piece of work. Even if he was hard work.

Even if he was a work in progress. 

 ******

 


End file.
